<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Hilda by kingnothing1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180472">Puppy Hilda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996'>kingnothing1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Latex, Lezdom, Petplay, Puppy Play, Rubber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by the Empire, Hilda finds herself facing a fate that makes death desirable. <br/>*Spoilers for the second half of Three Houses*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Hilda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda’s eyes widened in shock as she viewed herself in the mirror while Edelgard, the woman she’d spent the last five years fighting against, simply grinned as the events of the last few hours ran through Hilda’s mind….</p>
<p>It was during the final hour of the battle for Drediru that Hilda ran directly into a squadron of Imperial troops. She had struck down the first few with ease, but the hours of fighting were catching up to her as her attacks became slower. Then a group of reinforcements came, proving to be Hilda’s match and managing to disarm her. She expected to die then and there, but instead rope was hastily tied around her hands and a piece of cloth pulled over her mouth as she was taken prisoner</p>
<p>The soldiers had brought her directly to Edelgard, who had looked down at Hilda, who was dirty and wounded from the hours of fighting, with a smug grin. Hilda expected that Edelgard would order her executed right then and there. But it turned out the Empress had other plans for her as she ordered the troops to take her further into the Imperial camp, first to the healers, then to the tents.</p>
<p>Hilda was taken to the Imperial camp, where healers tended to her wounds before a pair of servant girls came for her. Hilda had tried to resist them, but she was still weak from the fighting and her bound state left her unable to do much, allowing the girls to easily overpower her and take her into a tent she assumed, correctly as she would soon learn, was Edelgards based on how well furnished it appeared to be. It was in the tent that one of the servant girls began removing her tattered clothing while the other removed her restraints, only to hold her down as the other worked. Then, once she was naked, they began dressing her, not in normal clothing, but in an odd shiny pink bodysuit that had left her breasts exposed, had padding on the knees, and had an opening for her pussy and for her ass. </p>
<p>Next they forced her legs to bend like they would if she was kneeling, then used a pair of straps to keep them in that position. Then came a pair of pink latex mittens that resembled dog paws that they forced over her hands, trapping them under a layer of harmless rubber. </p>
<p>As Hilda desperately tried to break free of the servants grasp she became less focused on her surroundings and more on escaping, this lead to her not realizing the servant dressing her had picked up a dog collar until it was locked around her neck, and then as she tried in vain to pull it off with pawed hands a pink doggy tail butt plug was shoved into her ass, sealing the opening in the suit and causing Hilda to moan involuntarily.</p>
<p>Now the final two items were added to Hilda’s outfit. The first was a pink rubber hood with a pair of puppy ears on top. Before they put it on however, they took a pair of scissors to Hilda’s hair, snipping away at her long pink hair until it was reduced to a fraction of what it was just a few minutes ago, far shorter then Hilda would ever want it to be. With her hair now taken care of the hood was pulled over Hilda’s head, before a dog snout shaped gag was placed over her mouth and nose, with a ring gag forcing her to keep her mouth open and drool to leak out from the single opening in the muzzle.</p>
<p>It was then that Edelgard entered and took hold of the leash from the servant who had dressed Hilda as the servant that had been holding her down let go and stepped back. “Stand.” She had ordered Hilda, who had looked up in confusion before trying to curse out Edelgard, an act that earned a slap from Edelgard. “Stand.” She ordered again, this time with a scowl and her hand hovering alarming near her blade.</p>
<p>Realizing what Edelgard meant, Hilda managed to get herself onto her hands and knees as she glared up at Edelgard.</p>
<p>“Good puppy, now walk.” Edelgard said as she began walking away from Hilda, who remained defiantly in place until a hard tug on her leash caused her to stumble forwards just enough that the leash slacked, only for Edelgard to begin pulling on it again, repeating this until Hilda was next Edelgard in front of the mirror, her neck sore from the collar.</p>
<p>“Now look at how pretty you are.” Edelgard said with a grin as she pointed to the mirror. With a muffled grunt Hilda turned her head towards the mirror, then froze up as she saw what she had become.</p>
<p>The warrior who had fought tooth and nail against the Empire for half a decade, who just a few hours ago had been striking down Imperial soldiers left and right to defend her allies was gone.</p>
<p>In her place was a pink rubber puppy, drool flowing from her mouth thanks to the ring gag, and her breasts and crotch exposed. The only indication of who was under the rubber were her eyes, and a bone shaped metallic tag on the collar that read “Hilda, Property Of Empress Edelgard von Hresveig.”.</p>
<p>“Welcome to your new life as my bitch.” Edelgard said with a wicked grin as she looked down at Hilda, who felt tears start running down her face as she realized she was now at the complete and total mercy of her enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>